


第十二章

by nana_SK



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 13:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_SK/pseuds/nana_SK





	第十二章

Kongphop都可以想象Arthit红着脸藏在屋里的表情了。

让Arthit想不到的是，落在他手心中的并不是磁卡，而是一只和自己一样的温热的手。

他条件反射的想关上门，才发现对方早已看穿了他的想法，大手很早就扶上了门边，骨节的分明的手指微微泛白，用力的抵着阻止了他关门的动作，随后扒开门缝便挤了进去，正大光明的登堂入室。

Arthit错愕的看着他这一连串的动作，不由得感叹了一下这个人的脸皮之厚。他后退了两步才想起应该这是自己家，应该理直气壮一点的把这个不请自来的人赶出去。

可是仅仅向前跨了一步就牵动了身后微痛的伤口。

Kongphop会心的一笑就知道自己好歹是买对药了，他反手关上了门就欺身扶住了Arthit的腰，沉着嗓子对他说道，“Arthit是不是在偷偷想我？刚刚脸色那么的...”他顿了顿似乎是在思考恰当的词语，片刻后才继续接到，“红润。”

眼看自己的心事被戳破让他更加的无地自容，连忙否认着，“滚，谁他妈在想你？”这几天简直是把他活了二十多年没说出口的脏话都补齐了。

其实Kongphop只是随口一说，谁知道偏偏说中了，看着炸毛的Arthit他的唇角止不住的上扬，果然这只单纯的小兔子随意的调戏两句就会害羞的不成样子。

“这个还给你。”

Kongphop的另一只手绕过Arthit的腰，轻薄的卡片顺着口袋边缘被他插了进去，细小的触感像电流一般划过Arthit柔软的臀尖最终落进他的裤兜里，而那带着薄茧的大手却没有因此移开，反而扶着他挺翘的臀线捏了捏他的臀肉。

怀中的人立刻僵住了身子，Arthit的心跳在Kongphop贴近的时候就加快了，像有只小鹿胡乱的在其中冲撞一般，让他有些失神，甚至没有来及反抗。

Kongphop手上的动作更加的放肆起来，时不时温柔的抚摸着，甚至还将手指探进他的臀缝中磨弄着。

红晕爬上了Arthit的脸颊，像水墨似的点染着他白皙的肤色，慢慢的蔓延到了耳尖上。

很快的Kongphop就发现了Arthit的异样，只见他咬着下唇，瞳孔中附上了一层薄薄的水光，这分明就是隐忍着快感的神情，让他忍不住的去多想，Arthit是不是有点喜欢自己了？

“唔...”Arthit紧抿着嘴唇，喉结微微颤动发出细碎的轻吟，他的手紧紧的抓住了Kongphop的双臂，指尖几乎嵌进了他的皮肤里。

一段不适时的手机铃声伴随着振动声打破了这暧昧的气氛，婉转的旋律在此时尤为刺耳，Kongphop烦躁的砸了砸嘴，揽着Arthit的腰就往自己怀里带。

而刚刚失神的Arthit也清醒了几分，连忙挣扎着推开了Kongphop，埋着头拿起在床头柜上的手机，看见名字的瞬间他的动作顿了顿，整个人的情绪瞬间放松了下来，肩膀也慢慢沉了下去，紧绷着的表情顺展开的按下了接听键。

可是这一切在Kongphop看来都是那么的刺眼，烦闷的心情占据了他的心房，他也不知道这是为什么，这种突如其来的危机感令他有些迷惘，但却又无法控制的想冲过去抢走Arthit的手机然后挂断那通电话，甚至想问问对面那个人这么晚了打电话还有什么事？

“喂...”

“暖暖。”电话的那头传来了低沉的男声。

“嗯，我在家。”

“不了...我不是很想出门。”

“就...不是很舒服...”对面担心的声音让Arthit有些心虚，犹豫着吞吞吐吐的说道，虽然说的是实话但是真正的原因还是很难以启齿。

Kongphop听着他似是撒娇的声音，心里越发的不是滋味，眉心也紧皱在一起，他的眼神有些阴冷，直直的盯着Arthit手中的手机，默默的咒骂着这个破坏了气氛的男人。

两个人又断断续续的说了什么，Arthit突然转头紧张的看向Kongphop，白净的脸上出现了顷刻的慌乱，随后才支支吾吾的拒绝的道，“不...不用了，你别来了，我会照顾好自己的。”

Kongphop本以为他终于注意到自己了，他的嘴角还没挑起来，就从Arthit的话中听出了那个人似乎要来找Arthit，这么晚了能安什么好心？

可那头的人并没有这么轻易的被说服，Arthit又解释了两句才匆匆结束了这个话题，那人又叮嘱了几句便挂断了电话。

Arthit一抬起头就对上了Kongphop不是很和善的眼神，Kongphop语气生硬的带着一丝不易察觉的怒意，冷冰冰的质问他，“谁的电话？”

Arthit皱着眉毛不知道这个喜怒无常的男人又怎么了，自己不过是接了个电话，他的脸色又沉了下去，他想不明白只得瞥了他一眼，才淡淡的回应的道，受Kongphop的影响他的语气也没好到哪里去，

“用不着你管。”

Kongphop恨的咬咬牙，像是看猎物般眯着眼睛打量着Arthit，和一个莫名其妙的男人聊的那么开心，有说有笑的，竟然还说不关他的事？

他的东西怎么可能容许别人染指？

Arthit看着他的表情心道不好，还没来及跑开就被Kongphop攥住手腕粗暴的反压在大床上。

他扭着腰挣扎着刚刚起身却又被粗鲁的按了回去，Kongphop的力气大的惊人，紧紧的扣着自己手腕，这时Arthit才真正的认识到了两人力量的悬殊。

为了防止Arthit再不听话的挣脱开，Kongphop将价值不菲的领带从自己的衣领上抽出，死死的把他的手腕捆了起来。

Arthit手无缚鸡之力的趴在床上，好看的腰线微微下沉，屁股被Kongphop高高拎起正对着他自己。他的手解开了Arthit的裤链，迫不及待的将那条长裤褪到了膝盖，浑圆的屁股呈现在了他的眼前。

“Kongphop！你又要做什么！”

“你猜呢。”Kongphop轻佻的一笑，盯着他的臀尖舔了舔薄唇，伸出手玩味的捏了捏。

“你他妈混蛋！”Arthit偏着头贴着身下软绵的被褥骂道，他的眼圈泛红不知道是气急还是难耐。柔软的发丝贴在了他出了一层薄汗的脸颊上，性感至极。

明明最初的气氛还不错，不知道为何两人间又变为了这种针锋相对的立场，他的心中竟升起一缕小小的委屈。

Kongphop也没有反驳而是在他出神的时候，连同内裤都给他脱了下去，Arthit不着片缕的下半身在空气中瑟瑟发抖，那饱经蹂躏小穴依然有些红肿和松软，稍稍开合便可以看到嫩红色的内壁，Kongphop忍不住的上手拍了拍他挺翘的臀肉，细腻的软肉颤了颤，白花花的晃得人有些眼晕。

——他的小穴毫无遮拦的暴露在这个男人面前，这种清晰的认知让Arthit羞赧的全身都透出了粉红色，他收紧了小穴四周的肌肉，想阻挡Kongphop快要把他看穿的视线。

“别紧张，不会对你做什么，只是帮你上个药而已。”Kongphop拍拍他的屁股让他放松，可是上药哪里需要绑得这么紧？

“把我放开，我自己会上！”Arthit又扭了扭腰，哑着嗓子抗议道。

Kongphop没有理会他的挣扎，而是打开了袋子取出了其中的软膏，挤在了指尖上，随后就抵在了他的褶皱处，指尖戳弄着开合红肿的小穴。

“唔...疼...”没有愈合的伤口今天又雪上加霜，刺痛感让Arthit不由得的想抬腰躲闪，可是Kongphop哪会这样轻易放过他，用一只大手紧紧的扣着他的腰，纤长的涂满药膏手指插进了紧致的小穴里，顺势向里探了探，果不其然的就听见了一声难耐的轻喘。

“嗯～”Arthit的内壁立刻绞了一下，紧紧的吸附着Kongphop的手指。

Kongphop的手指打着圈一边在其中开拓着，一边摸索着Arthit的敏感点，直到换了个角度触碰到了一处软肉，Arthit便立刻夹紧了臀部，哼哼唧唧的从喉咙中流出几个音节。

“还疼不疼？嗯？”Kongphop坏心眼的加快了在甬道中进出的速度，每次插入都能按压到那敏感的前列腺，身下的人就会战栗着弓起腰。

“哈啊～唔～”Arthit情不自禁的摆动着屁股，Kongphop的两根手指又沾了些许药膏然后展开了他小穴的褶皱。

“骗...骗子...唔～”Arthit清澈的眼睛像一潭碧水，闪烁着星星点点的泪光，泪珠挂在眼尾处泫然欲泣，“啊哈～要上快上...”Arthit脱口而出的那一刻才意识到自己说了什么让人误解的话。

“上什么呢？”Kongphop明知故问到，说罢指尖一曲戳弄着Arthit的敏感点。

“上...啊～上药！”本就气息不稳的他语调瞬间拔高了几分，Kongphop仍旧不依不饶的磨弄着。

“唔唔...啊哈～”Arthit立刻软了腰全身陷进了大床里，而他的双手被锁在了背后，只剩下臀部高高撅起，屁股随着股间进出手指的频率扭动着，渴望被爱抚的前端被晾在一边，他难过的几乎染上了一丝哭腔。

说好的上药就这么变了味。

“Arthit董事被我手指操的爽不爽？”Kongphop刻意按压着他的敏感点，指腹不停的在原地辗转，时不时用指甲的边缘搜刮一下。

过激的快感令Arthit神志涣散，回答他的也只有断断续续的娇吟。

晶莹的蜜液在玉茎上泫然欲滴，Kongphop的手轻轻摸上了Arthit的前端，将那里溢出的粘液涂满了他整个的竿茎，突如其来的刺激让他全身一颤登时蜷起了脚趾。

Arthit的穴口沾满了融化后的软膏，轻轻收缩就会从嫣红色的小孔中挤出一些顺着大腿根部滴落在床单上。

Kongphop突然解开了皮带然后把自己的粗大架在了Arthit大张的穴口，他握着自己的分身在那四周打着转，磨磨蹭蹭的迟迟不肯进去，偶尔只是浅浅滑进一个前端便退了出来。

“哈啊～唔～”他的臀肉耸动着，渴望着粗大的分身此时狠狠的贯穿自己，他下意识的收紧了小穴，试图留住那火热的粗大。

“想不想要？”Kongphop舔舔唇的笑了笑，压着声音问他。

Arthit咬住嘴唇头轻轻晃了晃。

“也好。”

没想到Kongphop就这么将粗大移开了，顺便穿好了自己的裤子，重新回到了气宇轩昂的模样，而身下人衣冠不整的大张着腿，这种反差让他心中升起难以言喻的羞辱感。

Arthit的理智撩拨的全都被欲望冲散了，不得不塌着腰，摇着屁股向后坐去，可是嘴上却仍然不肯吭声。

Kongphop的手指从重新插入了那小穴，放肆的在其中攻城略地。

“嗯～啊～”Arthit的瞳孔微缩，颤抖的仰起脖子，发出了满足的呜咽。

但是在他马上到达临界点时Kongphop突然抽出了手指，全身袭来的空虚感急需要什么来填补，突然小穴里被插入了一根与手指不一样的细长的东西，有些微凉——那是一只栓剂。

“可以了。”Kongphop又拍了拍他的屁股将他的裤子穿好，将领带从他的手腕上解开了。

Arthit整个人虚脱的趴在床上，被单早已被他的汗水浸湿，全然没有了那副自律禁欲的模样，他欲求不满的扭动着身体，嘴里发出含糊的呻吟，瞳孔失焦的望着衣冠整齐的Kongphop。

被折腾了大半天，Kongphop却一次都没有让他发泄过，每每到达顶峰时就戛然而止，直到他的热潮褪去才继续上药，反复的几次已经让他到达了崩溃的边缘，手脚止不住的痉挛，欲望被生生的遏制于此。

他的头脑晕乎乎的，隐约听到了门外的落锁声。

Kongphop的离开让房间瞬间冷清下来，诺大的空间里只能听见自己粗重的呼吸声，Arthit蒙着被子将自己裹在里面，‘砰砰’的心跳声击打着他的耳膜，他全身的血液流窜着涌到下身，贪婪的身体像有数字虫蚁在上攀爬，瘙痒难耐。

他鬼使神差的抚上了的分身，最开始只是隔着裤子轻轻揉搓，最后直接伸到了内裤中整根握住，轻轻的撸动着，细长的手指划过自己的敏感带，留下阵阵的战栗，他从不知道原来做这种事是这样的舒服。

Arthit本就是个自律的人，禁欲已久连手淫的次数都寥寥无几。

“唔～”他的动作从缓慢到粗鲁，另一只手摸上了自己的胸前，胡乱的揉捏着凸起的乳尖。

一闭上眼睛，脑子里也全是Kongphop的影子和他充满磁性的嗓音，这种感觉就像毒品一般令他上瘾，沉迷于这种欢愉。

他低声喃喃的喊出那个人的名字，“Kongphop...”仿佛现在这只抚摸自己的手正是Kongphop一样。

“Arthit我真想干你一辈子...”Kongphop的嗓音在他一片空白的脑海里融化开，他此时就像是置身于漆黑的隧道一般，而亮着光的出口就在前方。

他加快了手上的动作。

“啊～！”白浊终于冲出了狭窄的甬道，他的声音徒然拔高，放肆的惊喘着发泄在了自己手中。

宣泄过后的Arthit再也没有力气去想别的，大脑一片茫然，整个人似是悬在了空中，轻飘飘的像是踩在云朵上，耳边嗡嗡作响无法思考...


End file.
